Endgame - The Calling
Description Endgame - The Calling is the first of 3 books in the series Endgame set to be published through Harper Collins. The rights to make a make a movie have already been bought by Fox but no details on the upcoming movie are yet available. The book was published on October 7, 2014. Plot In a world similar to Earth, there are 12 bloodlines, or races. Each bloodline has a champion between the ages of 13 and 20 who is trained as a warrior and is always ready to do battle. When they turn 20, the teen warrior behind them gets promoted. This has been the case for hundreds of years, but no one remembers why — they’re always ready for some sort of battle to take place, but it never does. But the tradition continues. And then one day they’re called to fight, and all the bloodlines but the winners will be exterminated. They’re fighting to be the last race. ---- Twelve thousand years ago, they came. They descended from the sky amid smoke and fire, and created humanity and gave us rules to live by. They needed gold and they built our earliest civilizations to mine it for them. When they had what they needed, they left. But before they left, they told us someday they would come back, and when they did, a game would be played. A game that would determine our future. This is Endgame. For ten thousand years the lines have existed in secret. The 12 original lines of humanity. Each had to have a Player prepared at all times. They have trained generation after generation after generation. In weapons, languages, history, tactics, disguise assassination. Together the players are everything: strong, kind, ruthless, loyal, smart, stupid, ugly, lustful, mean, fickle, beautiful, calculating, lazy, exuberant, weak. They are good and evil. Like you. Like all. This is Endgame. When the game starts, the players will have to find three keys. The keys are somewhere on earth. The only rule of their Endgame is that there are no rules. Whoever finds the keys first wins the game. Endgame: The Calling is about the hunt for the first key. And just as it tells the story of the hunt for a hidden key, written into the book is a puzzle. It invites readers to play their own Endgame and to try to solve the puzzle. Whoever does will open a case filled with gold. Alongside the puzzle will be a revolutionary mobile game built by Google’s Niantic Labs that will allow you to play a real-world version of Endgame where you can join one of the lines and do battle with people around you. Will exuberance beat strength? Stupidity top kindness? Laziness thwart beauty? Will the winner be good or evil? There is only one way to find out. Play. Survive. Solve. People of Earth. Endgame has begun ''Sampler'' A sampler was made available in 16 of September. It contained the 6 first chapters and it could be acquired in digital format *Google play *Harper Collins *Amazon *Greek mini Sampler ''Useful links'' *GoodReads Review *Wiki about the books *Buzz Publisher marketplace *Google Play Store *Amazon *Endgame : O chamado (Portuguese edition) Amazon / Google Play Store *Endgame : La llamada (Spanish edition) Amazon / Google Play Store *Endgame : Die Auserwählten (German edition) Amazon / Google Play Store *Endgame : Cagri (Turkish edition) Amazon *Endgame : L'appel (French edition) Amazon *Endgame : Wezwanie (Polish edition) Amazon *Endgame : Kallelsen (Swedish edition) Google Play Store *Endgame : Loppupeli (Finnish edition) Google Play Store *Endgame : Kaldet (Danish edition) Google Play Store *Endgame : De Opdracht (Dutch edition) Google Play Store Promo videos Category:Endgame - The Calling Category:Book Category:Real World Category:Events October 2014